


Capable

by aestivali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Garona never thought Taria would be able to take her fist.





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"You will never take it," stated Garona, with four fingers inside her. "You are too delicate."

Taria laughed weakly. "I have given birth. I can take your hand."

Garona frowned. "We will see," she said, and started to push.

Already stretched painfully wide around those fingers, at first Taria felt nothing but pressure. Then, as her entrance was forced open a fraction more, she let out a high-pitched whine.

Garona did not stop, though they locked eyes. Taria nodded.

The stretch continued: a deep agony, yet strangely beautiful. Taria forced herself to breathe.

It was not done yet. She was already so full, so open, letting Garona inside her like none had ever been - but it was not done yet. The tight muscles were screaming as they were pushed to their limit, beyond that, and beyond _that_.

Light, she wanted this, she really wanted this, but it hurt so much. But it was good too, though it was so intense, and there was still more to go, still more -

Maybe Garona was right -

Maybe it was too much -

Taria almost cried as Garona's hand slipped inside her.

"I - I told you I could," she gasped, and pleasure tumbled over her.


End file.
